


Claiming 主权宣誓

by Alcube, HeedNight, Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Sex, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Face-Fucking, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death, Possessive Sex, Spanking, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD, Vaginal Sex, 主从 - Freeform, 口交, 操批, 标记, 重要角色死亡, 魔人车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcube/pseuds/Alcube, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeedNight/pseuds/HeedNight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 为了防止他的计划被打乱，在魔塔Temenigru上首次击败但丁后，维吉尔决定对但丁宣誓主权。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Claiming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891915) by [gingeringfigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs), [NewLakituPls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls). 



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891915 此文的授权翻译，非常火辣的一辆车，主人宠物，肉体服从精神抗拒但，操出双性。。。总之社保就是了。虽然作者说不打算写后续但是她说如果呼声很大的话有可能会写，所以喜欢的朋友请去原文点kudos留评论！！！  
> 以及，新年快乐

电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱，维吉尔的目光同落下的雨水一样冰冷，他居高临下地注视着败于自己手下，正躺在地上昏迷不醒的胞弟。但丁的胸膛被叛逆刺穿了个透，牢牢地钉在地上，血流如注。维吉尔很是不耐烦，他思忖着他兄弟体内的恶魔何时会苏醒。而阿克汉姆已离开许久了。

……什么也不做就这样离开，继续去寻找父亲的力之刃？这样做真的明智吗？毕竟他已经得到了但丁的项链……但是不行，他不该过于自信，尤其是在离成功如此之近的时候。但丁极其固执，而在战斗中也毫不手软，把这样的但丁单独留在这里未免太过 _冒险_ 了。但是，他可以 _驯化_ 但丁和他体内的恶魔——所以当维吉尔看到红色的魔能在但丁身边聚集的时候，他采取了行动。

维吉尔迅速地将但丁的双臂掰过头顶，用阎魔刀将他的手腕钉在地上。他低头一看，发现弟弟的眼睛已经变成了属于恶魔的鲜红色，牙齿也化作了獠牙。但丁低吼着，徒劳地挣扎，试图从刺入胸口的叛逆和钉着手腕的阎魔刀中挣脱。哈，但丁的恶魔苏醒了过来，但仍旧十分虚弱——他才刚被唤醒，连维持恶魔形态的力量也没有——而人类的那一部分似乎还是没有意识。维吉尔冷笑起来：“如果你好好表现，我会温柔些的。”

显而易见，依旧处于昏迷状态的的但丁无法回答他，红色的恶魔则代替他做出了回应，他虚弱地咆哮着，在身体里的力量殆尽之前，做着最后几次徒劳的挣扎。让维吉尔感到幸运的是，但丁恐怕永远无法意识到并接受自己被击败的事实，而他血脉中另一半的恶魔则乐意代劳。

但丁的恶魔轻轻呜咽着，恳求着。他已经把维吉尔认定为胜利者，而他必须讨好胜者才能存活。所以他不敢乱动，向维吉尔露出了他的脖子。他不再反抗，不再叛逆。但丁的恶魔知道，维吉尔已经把他牢牢拿捏在手里了。他的本能要他马上交出自己，任由维吉尔摆布。

看着但丁的恶魔如此轻易地就臣服于他，瘫软着身子袒露着脖颈，维吉尔感到万分满意。倘若但丁还能控制自己，他是绝不会摆出这样可耻的姿态的。然而现在的他一败涂地，不省人事，控制权落入了他虚弱的恶魔手中。那么来吧，是时候拿下他的战利品了。

维吉尔干脆利落地解开了但丁的腰带。皮带一松开，他就把裤子扯掉，让但丁的下半身暴露在空气中。然后他架起但丁的双腿，以便摆弄他的屁股。他试探着插入一根手指，正如他所料，但丁的小洞很紧。不幸的是，他一点计划都没有做，现在手头上根本没有润滑剂之类的。但他会凑合着来。他把另一只手的手指塞进但丁嘴里，命令道：“给我把它们舔湿，不然我让你更 _疼_ 。”

但丁双眼呆滞无神，这是恶魔掌控着这具身体而但丁还在昏迷的唯一迹象。他的嘴巴顺从地为维吉尔的手指张开，将它们一一舔湿，他合拢嘴唇，包裹住手指，吮吸着，舔舐着。即使被粗暴的对待和毫不留情地戳弄，但丁也毫无怨言，他只是继续舔湿维吉尔的手指，一如他被命令的那样。他也试图挪动手臂，并不是为了反抗——他只是想帮忙，做个维吉尔的乖孩子，他并不在乎这个动作会加重自己手上被剑贯穿的伤。

这是维吉尔的的权利 ——属于胜者，和最强者的权利。

看着但丁的恶魔如此服从，维吉尔不由得发出了一声满意的低吟，他欣然地吮吸弄湿口中的手指，维吉尔能感觉到他的嘴里又湿又热。这张嘴若是吸着他的阴茎该多么舒服？他这样想着，感觉到一股本能的冲动在他的腹部燃烧，这是他体内的恶魔蠢蠢欲动。他决定下次一定要让但丁吸他的屌。

很好，他的手指终于足够湿滑了。维吉尔把手指从但丁滚烫的口中抽出来，插进了他的后穴。但丁立刻低声呜咽起来，但是他并没有抗拒着乱动，他只是听话地躺在维吉尔身下，以便手指推入得更深。很好，但丁的恶魔很清楚自己的地位。维吉尔利落地扩张他的后穴，屈起手指开始寻找前列腺的位置。

与此同时，作为奖励，维吉尔将叛逆从但丁胸口拔出。随着伤口处被魔刃挤压得血肉模糊，但丁发出了一声甜腻的颤音，他甚至抬高屁股，将维吉尔的手指吸得更深。这是维吉尔从他双胞胎弟弟那里听到过的最可爱的声音，此时此刻他对他是如此的顺从。这坚定了维吉尔的决心。

维吉尔可以给他的弟弟带来快感，这能增强他对但丁的主导地位，让但丁和他的恶魔明白，只要听话就能得到奖励。就像狗狗得到奖励后会比受到惩罚后表现更好。然而他仍然不确定但丁是否全身心的服从于他，所以他让阎魔刀继续钉在但丁的手腕上，他不会愚蠢到冒这种风险。

事实上……但丁到目前为止表现得还不错，于是维吉尔拖长了声音问道：“真 _乖_ ，我的宠物。如果我把阎魔刀拔掉，你还会听话吗？”

但丁轻声哼哼着回应了他，再一次将他的脖颈露了出来。他是柔软的无害的，向维吉尔暴露着他的弱点。他会听话的。现在，他属于维吉尔……是他的宠物。

 _很好_ 。

维吉尔理解了但丁无声的回应: 他会听话的。他满意地冷笑一声，将阎魔刀拔出来的同时命令道：“自己把腿抬起来。”

但丁立刻照做了，抱住自己的腿为维吉尔打开自己。他轻声呻吟着，双腿颤抖着接受维吉尔继续用手指把他一点点操开。他开始轻声喘息，但却依旧尽力保持安静，一心专注在维吉尔身上。他必须要保持安静。

虽然维吉尔不介意用他们的武器刺穿但丁，但多余的流血没有必要，尤其是现在，他已经被击败，成为了听话的俘虏，毕竟良好表现理应得到奖励。因此，他彻底而谨慎地开拓着但丁的后穴，为容纳他的阴茎做好准备。

终于，维吉尔认为但丁的后穴已经准备充分了，他抽出手指, 解开裤子，硬挺已久的阴茎弹了出来，维吉尔撸着性器，把顶部的前液涂抹开来，拿这个当润滑应该足够了。他看了一眼但丁，他始终为维吉尔抱紧自己双腿的画面在他下腹激起一片燃烧的欲望。光是在填满但丁之前看着他在自己面前颤抖的样子，都值得被他深深烙进记忆里了。

维吉尔无法再忍耐下去了，他将但丁的双腿推到胸前，惊讶于他的柔韧性的同时将自己的阴茎对准了穴口。他低吼着，终于将阴茎操进他的体内，“你现在是我的了，宠物。”

但丁尖叫着被填满了。他瞪大了眼睛，抱起自己双腿的同时颤抖不已。他紧紧绞着维吉尔，虚弱地呻吟着，任由他的新主人为所欲为。

维吉尔在操进但丁里面后就停下了，感受着他一收一缩地吸着他的阴茎，吸得那么热那么紧。他的尖叫声于他犹如天籁。当收缩终于停下的时候，他开始粗暴地操但丁，下身狠狠地一下一下撞在他的屁股上，把阴茎深深埋进这具身体里。这感觉棒极了，胜利的滋味从未如此辉煌，他能感觉到自己的恶魔在咆哮，挣扎着也想要出来分一杯羹。然而，他压制住了恶魔——不是现在，时候未到。

在他身下，但丁随着维吉尔残忍的操干节奏低声发出猫叫一般的呻吟。维吉尔操着他，用碾进深处的阴茎烙印他，但丁已经完全屈服了，抱起自己的双腿为他敞开。

但丁被按在地上操弄的同时，模糊地接受了一个事实，他会成为他的新主人的宠物，他的玩物。那就意味着……他需要改变。给予他的主人一个可以真正占有他的地方，让主人用种子灌满他，标记他。很快，很快他就会有足够的能力去更好地取悦他了。维吉尔撞上了某个点，让但丁爽得眼冒金星，他死咬住嘴唇，艰难地吞下一声尖叫。他还没有被准许发出声音！但是这实在是太难了……

幸好，维吉尔注意到但丁的安静实在太过异常，才意识到他一直咬住嘴唇，挣扎着不让呻吟声泄露出来。真是悦心悦目。甜美的小东西，他还没有准许但丁发出声音，是不是？他想要再次听到他的尖叫。于是他伸出手，开始抚弄但丁的阴茎作为奖励，同时命令道，“为我叫出来，我想听你的声音。”

然后他抬起但丁的屁股，抓住他的臀瓣，将其扒开好进入得更深。但丁被过分使用的后穴逐渐放松下来，穴肉包裹着阴茎，让它在前液的润滑下长驱直入。

但丁立刻做出了回应，淫荡得迷人。他猛地仰起头，发出一声尖锐的哭喊，当维吉尔操得更深更快的时候也不再隐忍他的尖叫和呻吟。随着身体的收紧，但丁的叫声愈发响亮，愈发高亢，也愈发急不可耐，他的身体已经在叫嚣着想要高潮。但丁放声呜鸣着，在维吉尔身下讨好般地扭着屁股，希望他的主人能让他射出来。

可惜，维吉尔的好心宣布告罄。虽然亲眼目睹并感受着但丁在他身下一点点崩溃能给他带来一种自我膨胀的快感，但维吉尔还没有打算就这样缴械。仔细想想，他还需要给他的宠物定下一些基本规则。所以作为惩罚，维吉尔扇了但丁的屁股一巴掌，捏住他的阴茎制止了他的高潮，并厉声道，“我还没有允许你高潮。”

恶魔畏缩了一下，为他受到的惩罚，也为自己的行为不端而颤抖。他轻声抽噎着，努力为维吉尔收紧他的括约肌。他夹紧了内里的软肉，吮吸着维吉尔的阴茎，仿佛他就是为干这个而生的。他低声呻吟，尽力阻止自己高潮以寻求宽恕。

但丁所表现出的悔过令维吉尔微笑起来，他抚慰地揉了揉了被他扇过的地方，轻声安慰道，“好了，好了，你还在学习，你之前还不知道这些规矩。”

维吉尔远没想到自己会这般享受于此。他向但丁传达着这样的信号，只要他乖乖的，他也会当个好主人。他继续操弄着他的宠物，追逐着自己的欢愉。当他打算射精的时候，他也会让但丁高潮。于是他对但丁说，“当我准备射的时候，你才可以射出来，做一个耐心的好孩子。”

恶魔发出一声喟叹，维吉尔的揉弄抚平了他屁股里的刺痛。维吉尔的快乐是第一位的。他只能在维吉尔之后高潮。他点点头，轻声啜泣着，表示他接受并理解了这个命令。随着新规则的确立，但丁在主人的身下颤抖着，试图取悦他。他竭力夹紧维吉尔，在被他操哭的同时保持自己双腿大开。

即使维吉尔非常想就这么操着但丁，把他的新宠物操上一整夜，但他还有计划要完成。于是他加快了速度，感受着随着腹部的热度逐渐袭来的高潮。他用足以掐出淤青的力道紧紧抓住但丁的臀瓣，最终他射在了最深处，将他的种子撒在但丁的体内，烙下了他的标记。他继续在但丁身体里碾磨，确保没有一滴精液从他体内里漏出来，他命令但丁，“现在，给我射。”

但丁哀鸣着，任由维吉尔射在里面。他能感觉到自己在被维吉尔的精液一点点灌满，多亏了维吉尔粗暴的顶弄，精液得以进入更深处。他的屁股被维吉尔无情的攥握抓得生疼，这提醒着他自愈力开始起效了。然后他就得到了高潮的许可！但丁倒抽一口气，终于能高潮了，他高兴得几乎尖叫起来。他颤抖着射了，却仍旧保持着原来的姿势，等待维吉尔结束。

但丁的后穴吮吸着他的阴茎，直至榨干最后一滴精液，勾得维吉尔真想再来一轮。他从未想过这感觉会如此 _美妙_ ，甚至有些后悔没有早点拿下但丁，把他变成自己的宠物。

但是很可惜，他必须完成自己的计划，容不得半点推迟。于是他从但丁体内抽出自己的阴茎，用一块备用的手帕擦干净，然后才穿好衣服。他把脏掉的手帕扔在但丁身上，意味深长地笑了，“来找我吧，宠物。”

然后他便离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节原译者为Alcube和HeedNight，于2021/2/9由Prozaco校对改动重发。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *口交蛋  
> *R18注意❗️❗️❗️  
> *鬼畜S哥宠物M蛋注意❗️❗️❗️  
> *译者菜狗注意❗️❗️❗️  
> *能接受就下翻吧

维吉尔将他痛揍一顿后发生了什么，但丁毫无印象。他只记得叛逆刺穿了他的胸膛，然后就……没了。然而，他确实感觉到醒来之后自己变得更强大了，他的恶魔形态迸发着破壳而出，四肢百骸充斥着空前的力量。

但丁张狂地扬起嘴角，双手紧握成拳，他可以凭借这股力量与维吉尔一战。这一次维吉尔可能赢了，但是他可是很执着的，如果这是这辈子他能做的最后一件事，他会再一次找到维吉尔，然后赏他一顿痛打。

_等等，那是什么……？_

一块脏手帕从他身上落下，但丁此时才注意到这一点，他像是被按下了暂停键般顿住。他的衣服脏乱得一塌糊涂，裤子也没在它该在的地方。太 _奇怪_ 了。他一边提起裤子，一边想着自己的衣服是如何沦落到这个境地的。这也……太不正常了，但丁心想，他能感觉到一阵诡异的酸痛正从身体深处传来。

_难道维吉尔把我伤得比我以为的还要重？_

他毫无头绪，但是没有关系，他依旧活蹦乱跳的，甚至变得更强大了，他可是应付过比这更为严重的伤势。但丁直起身，神情坚定地从地上捡起叛逆，无视掉那阵酸痛。他必须去阻止维吉尔，即使他浑身感觉怪怪的。

_但是他现在又在哪里？_

* * *

维吉尔变得愈发烦躁，两条项链和他的血他都试过了，魔界的封印却依旧纹丝不动。他到底漏了哪一步，难道但丁的血也是必需品吗？他低声怒道：“究竟还 _缺_ 了什么？”

怒火在他胸膛中燃烧，成功 _近在咫尺_ ，前路却依然受阻。倏忽间他感应到了但丁的存在，它正逐渐逼近。哦，来得真是时候，他 _正好_ 需要一个发泄口。

“维吉尔！”但丁喊道，他看到哥哥正站在一个立着的巨大圆盘状物旁。那东西虽诡异，但有可能对维吉尔的计划起着至关重要的作用，他不可能再让维吉尔随意去碰它，把情况变得更糟。

“嗯，看来你的心情不大好啊！”但丁讥笑道，同时和维吉尔保持着距离。他并没有忘记上一次是如何因为轻敌被打败的，所以这次，他决定更谨慎些。但这不是他决定保持距离的唯一原因。自从登上塔顶，他就感觉不太对劲。那种感觉并没有同他所希望的那样逐渐消失，反而随着时间的推移愈演愈烈。但丁可以肯定维吉尔和这些事情脱不了关系，但他就是想不通到底是 _怎么_ 回事。

维吉尔回头看向但丁，笑容不带一丝温度。他还能在但丁身上闻到自己精液的味道，所以他的宠物还没有把它清理干净？“时机不错，我还在想我是不是应该去接你了，宠物。”他的声音低沉又蛊惑。

但丁缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，瞪视着维吉尔，仿佛他长出了另外一个脑袋。他环顾四周，也没发现能被那些词语和句子形容的第三个人。他看起来极为震惊，满脸被恶心到了的表情，干巴巴地说：“你讲的不可能是 _我_ 吧。”

_哦？但丁不记得在塔顶发生的事了？_

维吉尔挑了挑眉，即刻拔出阎魔刀向但丁发起攻击：“很快你就会明白了，但丁，我会让你匍匐在我脚下的。”

也许在操他的宠物之前，还得用另一场战斗来击溃他。一次胜利或许尚不足以凸显他的身份和威严。

“ _跪下_ 。”维吉尔恶魔的低吼响起。

“你他妈到底怎么——”但丁惊喊出声，他躲闪着直到听见维吉尔的命令。他瞳孔放大，两腿发软，身不由己地跪了下去。他几乎无法呼吸，腹部因期待而收紧。

“怎… _怎么_ 回事……” 他喃喃道，一脸茫然。

这出乎维吉尔的意料，他惊喜地发现但丁的膝盖弯了下来。而他宠物的脸上带着的同样惊讶与迷惑。他即刻用阎魔刀抵住但丁的喉结，迫使他抬头看着自己：“你跪下的样子真可爱，乖宠物，你真是听话。”

看着他的宠物如此乖巧地跪在他面前的地板上，维吉尔不由得想起了先前对但丁的嘴的计划，他的欲望再一次被唤醒。于是他俯下身，紧紧扣住了但丁的脖子，命令道：“我要操你的嘴，给我把它张开，宠物，好好服侍我。”

但丁瞪大了瞳孔，试图逃离那压迫他的桎梏，他想说什么却又哽住了：“我们是 _兄弟_ ！你他妈的有病吗维吉尔！”

然而他的身体不再听命于他。

“现在你是我的宠物了。”维吉尔收紧了掐着但丁脖子的手，不容置疑地宣誓道。他用靴子轻踩上但丁的胯部，道：“我还能在你身上闻到我种子的味道，就像我刚射到你身体里时一样新鲜。你是特地过来再被我操一回的吗，宠物？”维吉尔用拇指摩挲着但丁的颈动脉，音量逐渐压低至喉音。

脖子上的压迫感令但丁微微作呕，在维吉尔踩上他两腿之间时，他的大腿抽搐了一下。还有那些话……“你什么意思！？”但丁软绵绵地呼喊道。他希望自己的语气能更强硬一些，这样才能逼问出他的哥哥在搞什么鬼，可他只能喘着粗气，可怜地呜咽着吐出整个句子。

_什么种子？再操他一次？_

“我、我们是亲兄弟……”但丁还在做无意义的挣扎。

维吉尔将阎魔刀移开，同时松开了但丁的脖子，干脆地扇了他一记耳光。不过他把力道控制得很好，这样但丁只能感觉到一阵刺痛，再怎么说他也不想弄坏自己的宠物。“ _张嘴_ ，非要逼我惩罚你吗？但丁？”恶魔的声音低吼着命令道。

但丁的脑袋被抽得一歪，以半魔的力量来看，这一巴掌显然打得并不算用力。但他感觉到体内有什么东西被这一巴掌打蔫了，一声哽咽卡在了他的喉咙里。

他缓缓张开嘴，正想骂出声。但很快他就发现自己无法说话，只能惊恐地睁大眼睛，视线紧随维吉尔。像恶魔低语声所要求的那样，但丁被震慑住跪在原地，嘴巴大张等待着。

维吉尔抚摸着但丁的脸颊，那属于恶魔的、宛如大提琴一般低沉的声音在但丁耳边响起：“很好，你没有让我再重复第三遍，做得不错。”

然后他的手滑到了但丁脑后，猛地揪住了他的头发免得他乱动。接着维吉尔掏出他的阴茎，插进了但丁的嘴里。

“给我 _吸_ 。”

但丁的脑内已经炸开了：他为什么这么做？！我是他的弟弟，他的 _孪生兄弟_ ，维吉尔是脑子里哪根弦搭错了？他的哥哥刚刚掏出了他的老二——操，都硬了——往他嘴里塞！

他抬起头近乎恐惧地看着自己的兄长，但那深沉的命令声……他的身体莫名为此而颤抖。但丁失神地缓缓含住维吉尔的阴茎，他本应该咬下去，把他推开，总之他 _本该_ 反抗的。

然而事实是，他紧张地攀住维吉尔的腿，努力压低了自己的脑袋。维吉尔喘息着，享受阴茎被但丁用口腔包裹的感觉，好热，好湿，好软。他将另一只手插进但丁的头发里，抱住但丁的脑袋，挺身将自己的鸡巴往他嘴里肏得更深，一路操进喉咙，维吉尔知道他的宠物没有咽反射。

于是他“好好”利用了这一点，轻松地操着但丁的嘴唇和喉咙，满足地叹息：“你上面这张嘴跟下面那张一样乖，都把我吸得那么紧。”

但丁感觉到维吉尔紧紧地扣住他的脑袋不让他逃开，他想说他要被操得喘不过气了，他想说维吉尔太大了，但丁的喉咙却如此轻易地为他敞开，太羞耻了。他只能乖乖跪在那里，把维吉尔的阴茎齐根吞下。但丁不知道自己还能做些什么，他不由自主地吞咽着，喉腔反复挤压龟头，仿佛他的身体不再听他使唤了。

当他听到维吉尔拿他的嘴和屁股作比较时，他的眼睛终于恢复了神采。自他从上次的打斗中醒来之后，他就感觉到有一股冷意就一直在胃部盘踞。他的小腹和下身也疼得出奇。这些诡异的感受……一想到他的哥哥可能在他晕过去的时候操了他一次，他就不由得含着维吉尔的鸡巴倒吸一口凉气。

维吉尔继续操着但丁的嘴唇和喉咙，几乎不给他任何喘息的机会。像是为了证实但丁的疑问和恐惧，他如同胜利的野兽一样低吼道，“你是我的。 我操了你，把我的精液一滴不落地射进了你体内，你最好快点认清然后接受自己的身份。”他几乎要禁不住诱惑把屌从但丁嘴里抽出来，然后掰过他的身子，再次操进他的屁股里——但是这张嘴也一样美味。

但丁呜咽着吞含他哥哥的老二，粗暴的抽插干得他直翻白眼。维吉尔进入得如此之深，那根尺寸可观的性器不断刮着撞着他的喉壁。没有咽反射简直是万幸，他甚至开始分泌出更多的口水，试图吞咽它们的同时将阴茎吸得更深。

他攀附着维吉尔的大腿，在毫不留情的猛干下像猫儿一样呜呜着喘息着。他无法集中注意力，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，迷迷糊糊地听见维吉尔承认了自己在他晕过去时的所作所为。这下一切都说得通了，所有的那些来自下身的古怪酸痛感都可以解释了。即使是这样的情况下，他还是硬了，下意识地舔了舔维吉尔的鸡巴。

低沉的喟叹在维吉尔胸中响起，他的恶魔比他本人还要满足于宠物的屈服。但丁终于把他的“口才”淋漓尽致地运用在了他的老二上。他略略松开了抓着但丁头发的手，转而开始抚弄他，“好孩子，你有进步，再努力一点我就会好好奖励你。”他将自己的靴子挤进但丁的双腿之间，他的宠物不得不用下体蹭着他的腿。

“还记得我教你的第一课吗？”

 _第一节课_ ？但丁晕乎乎地想，试图回忆起维吉尔当时都教了他些什么。然而维吉尔的腿还抵在他两腿之间，这时候他实在没什么多余的脑力去思考了。而且维吉尔这样温柔地抚摸（petting）着他……

头脑一片空白，但丁哀鸣一声，贴紧了维吉尔，用自己的大腿根夹住对方的腿，饥渴地蹭了起来，与此同时更卖力地吸着嘴里那根鸡巴。维吉尔不再禁锢着他，现在他可以开始试着上下吞吐，歪斜着脑袋调整角度，再次整根吞入的时候他用上了更多的小技巧。他放空大脑，集中精力用他所知的一切技巧去讨好维吉尔，现在，其他的一切都无关紧要了。

* * *

与此同时，在打败了一群恶魔之后，蕾蒂终于进入密室来寻找阿克汉姆。当她走近那扇门的时候，她听到里面传来了一些声音。那些声音听起来……湿乎乎的。还有一些喘息声。到底发生了什么？她想着，直接破门而入，却几乎被看到的景象吓得握不住枪。她从未想过会发生这种事！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节原译者为Alcube和HeedNight，于2021/2/9由Prozaco校对改动重发。


	3. Chapter 3

换个别的什么情况，但丁都会马上停下，全力以赴与维吉尔战斗到底，而不是任由对方践踏他的尊严。但此时此刻，他却继续投身于服务维吉尔当中，眼神涣散，殷勤地上下摆动着头颅，发出轻柔而愉悦的哼哼声。

但丁叹了口气，稍微抬起头，把精力集中到维吉尔的龟头上。他先是用舌头把它细细品味了一番，然后才把阴茎含回嘴里，一下吞到底，离哥哥的腿根那么近。他整张脸因为太过卖力而涨得通红，心中的恶魔叫他放弃抵抗，教他该怎么做、不该怎么做，叫他好好取悦他的主人。

但丁抬眼望向维吉尔，甜甜地吞吐着塞在嘴里的肉棒，呜咽着，蹭着他的腿。

维吉尔看见蕾蒂走进了房间。她还没来得及发起攻击，维吉尔就迅速朝她掷出了数道幻影剑，蓝色晶体织成一个笼子困住了她。更多的幻影剑飞来，直指蕾蒂的要害部位。这是一个无声的威胁：不许动。他的注意力回到了但丁身上，弟弟依然在他胯下勤勉又甜蜜地埋头劳作。

他轻抚但丁的脸颊和脖子，感受着弟弟的肌肉一呼一吸地收缩，紧箍着他的性器。感觉到高潮的热度即将来袭，他不禁颤抖。他表扬他的宠物，“很好，表现不错。现在把我吸出来，然后把我的种子咽下去。”

然后维吉尔凝视着蕾蒂，得意地笑了。

但丁把整张脸埋进维吉尔的胯部，两股战战，呻吟着摩擦着他的腿。他的额头紧紧贴着对方的小腹，为了维吉尔的高潮拼了命地把那根巨物往深处吃。他像给奶牛挤奶一样榨着维吉尔的鸡巴，狼吞虎咽地吞下了兄长射给他的每一滴精液。

现在，但丁的表情和刚开始时截然不同。此刻他一脸极乐的迷醉，一滴不漏地把种子都咽了下去。他也没有撤开，只是紧紧抓住维吉尔的腿，让哥哥的阴茎埋在他的喉咙里，他只能等维吉尔什么时候乐意了才把它拔出来。

“你对他做了什么……？”蕾蒂被这副情景吓坏了，不自觉地压低了声音。

维吉尔没有理会她，专注于奖励但丁。他抬腿往但丁身上又压了压，说道：“现在，你可以高潮了。”

与此同时，他继续抚摸但丁的头，尽情享受着但丁喉咙里湿热的温暖，把他的分身裹得那么舒服。蕾蒂不过是一只弱小的人类害虫，他根本不必费心去应付。

但丁柔声呜咽，一边夹紧维吉尔的腿一边轻舔嘴里的肉棒。他颤抖着，一副被干得半死的模样，在痉挛中享受他的奖励，继续用自己的嘴温暖维吉尔的鸡巴，等待下一步指示。

他一直很听话。他是维吉尔的好宠物。他可以高潮是因为他有好好听话。

维吉尔最后一次拍了拍但丁的脑袋，把阴茎从他嘴里拔了出来。他伸手擦掉但丁嘴唇上的精液，把裤子穿好，吩咐但丁呆在原地。现在，他要去对付那个人类女孩了。

“我只不过是在遵循恶魔的习俗，行使胜者的权利。他已经是我的宠物了。”他冷冷答道。

但丁只能呆呆地坐在那里。他的喉咙因维吉尔粗暴的操干而阵阵疼痛，这感觉真好。维吉尔从他身边走开，他低吟一声，茫然的目光滑向远处。

“你……你疯了——”蕾蒂咬牙切齿地嘶吼着，迟钝地反应过来这将是她的末日。她没法复仇了……

“但丁！但丁！快醒醒！”即使她只剩死路一条，她至少也得试着唤醒那个可以一战的人。

维吉尔走近她的笼子，冷笑道：“愚蠢的女孩，你喊他是想达到什么目的呢？现在他只会听从我的命令了。”

他举起阎魔刀，指着蕾蒂，“胆敢妨碍我的计划，你就死定了。”

“但丁！想想我们之前谈过的话！为了我们的家人！”蕾蒂呼喊道，死死盯住维吉尔。如果必死无疑，她将昂首直面。这个怪物不值得她害怕。

两人对视之际，但丁眨了眨眼睛，稍稍清醒了些。这个声音，是在塔里遇到的那个女孩的声音，他们都是为自己的家人而来的……没错。

“蕾蒂？”他用嘶哑的嗓音问道。当神志逐渐恢复，他猛地一惊，“蕾蒂！”

但丁站起身来，射在裤子里的不适也无关紧要了。叛乱已经被丢到了某个遥不可及的地方，等他捡到肯定来不及救蕾蒂了。那就用枪吧。于是他掏出枪，向维吉尔开火。

子弹立即被维吉尔挡开，幻影剑刺穿了蕾蒂的身体。他片刻也没有顾念这女孩，便转身面对但丁。猩红的凶光在他眼中闪现，维吉尔不悦地咆哮道：“ _跪下_ ！你违背了我的命令。”

但丁几乎无法对蕾蒂的死亡做出什么反应。他们才刚认识一天，他连她的名字都不知道。如果维吉尔没有用这种语气吼他，说不定他还会有些伤感。在维吉尔的厉声命令下，他感觉大脑一片空白，他再次跪倒在地，瞪大眼睛看着哥哥。但丁隐约察觉到自己的身体正因某种恐惧而发抖。

 _他违背了他的主人，他让主人失望了。_ 一想到这里，但丁就想哭。体内有什么东西在蠕动，在蜷缩，让他如此难耐。为什么他会跪下？为什么他要这样卑躬屈膝？

“你……你杀了她。”他虚弱地抗议着，试图抗拒身体的服从。

维吉尔扇了他一巴掌，尽管很愤怒，但他还是克制着自己的力量不去伤害但丁。可再怎么克制，这巴掌打在他脸上还是火辣辣的疼。他怒吼：“你竟敢听除 _我_ 之外其他人的话，这就是下场。她死了，正是因为你 _违抗_ 命令，她才会死。”

他强迫自己冷静下来，用平静的语气继续说道，“你让我很失望，宠物。”

“我……”为什么张嘴说句话都那么难？他又挨了一耳光。维吉尔很生气，这本应不足为奇。维吉尔也不是第一次在但丁面前发火了，有时他的怒气甚至是针对弟弟的。可这一次，维吉尔的愤怒压得他泫然欲泣。他觉得……他有必要解决这个问题。

他把身子放得更低，直到把自己的脑袋压在地面，屁股高高撅起。这是一种卑贱的姿态，可他的羞耻感早就被脑海中震耳欲聋的恐惧哀泣吞噬得一干二净了。这个姿势可能有用，他能感觉到。

维吉尔表面波澜不惊，他的恶魔则不然。它被人性面的愤怒所唤醒，为宠物的不驯而愤怒。但丁竟然听从了别人的命令，而不是 _他_ 的。维吉尔施展出钢铁般的自制力，将心中的恶魔击退。但他的怒火依然熊熊燃烧，潜伏在心灵深处。然后他看到但丁放低了姿态，本能告诉他，这意味着但丁在投降，在乞求宽恕。怒火消散了。

行吧。这只是但丁成为他的宠物的第二天，指望但丁那么快就能服服贴贴，他多少也有些过错。为时尚早。维吉尔把手搭在但丁的后腰上，掀起红色大衣，扒掉他的工装裤，突然停了下来。他看到了一些 _不寻常_ 的东西。维吉尔笑了，低声说，“啊，怪不得我的种子还在你身体里。”

但丁想抬起头来，想回头看看维吉尔在笑什么，是什么让愤怒一下子变成了得意。到底发生了什么？但丁看不到。

他试着起身，却动弹不得。他的双腿为维吉尔张得更开，屁股翘得更高，摆出一个更好的角度，可这一切都违背了他的意愿，恐惧攫住了他。但丁颤抖着，趴在地上等待着……等什么？等一个信号？ _宽恕_ ，他的心回应道。

维吉尔双手顺着但丁赤裸的双腿往上摸，摸到他的核。但丁并不知道自己长出了一个雌穴，更不知道他的恶魔已经把他的下身变成了魔人形态，将维吉尔的精液锁在了体内。平时紧闭着遮掩小穴的魔形盔甲已经打开，为维吉尔展示出他那依然灌满白浊的湿洞。

维吉尔把手指伸进但丁的雌穴里给他扩张，一边撸动弟弟的分身来分散他的注意力，一边感叹道：“真是个可爱的惊喜，我的宠物。我原谅你了。”

但丁一惊，瞪大了眼睛，下巴差点掉下来。那是什么地方！？感觉不对劲啊！但又真的太爽了，虽说被拉扯得有些疼。维吉尔的手指在穴道里肆意刺戳，搅出湿噗噗的水声。他被维吉尔指奸得浑身发抖，阴茎被人漫不经心地玩弄更是让他止不住呻吟。但这一切都不如维吉尔的话重要，他被原谅了！这句话让他开心得哼哼起来。

然而，但丁高兴得太早了，违抗命令的宠物始终需要受到惩戒。维吉尔把手从但丁的分身上移开，拍了拍他的屁股，不容置疑地说：“第二课，只有我能命令你，除了我谁都不行，明白了吗？”

然后他一边抚慰但丁的屁股，一边继续用手指在他的小穴里抽插，两根手指时不时岔开，按压在不同的部位。

当那一巴掌甩到但丁屁股上时，他惊讶地尖叫了一声，一个新的「教训」紧随其后。

维吉尔为什么要这样做？为了给他上一节简单明了的课，教他该听谁的话，他会的……

维吉尔伸手揉了揉他屁股上挨打的位置，抚平了那阵刺痛，让他低声呻吟起来，扭着屁股。被维吉尔手指用操开的地方发出湿乎乎的响声，黏糊糊的液体从他两腿之间滴落，让但丁无所适从。这种感觉太美妙了，他根本无力抵抗。

没过多久，维吉尔就感觉但丁的雌穴已经准备充分了。这个洞和后穴不一样，不用费太多心思来扩张，毕竟它是为性交而生的。他的宠物为了他改变了自己的身体，这让他大喜过望。他一定会好好享用这份礼物的。

于是他掏出勃起，一手按在但丁的屁股上，扶稳弟弟的身体，挺身肏进了这个新生的屄里。他细细品味着，这个嫩穴甚至比但丁的屁股还要湿润紧实。他操着但丁的屄，不忘一边提醒他：“别忘了我教你第一课，我的快乐永远优先于你的。”

维吉尔一插到底，让但丁哭号出声。他猛地弓起背，两团臀肉在维吉尔手中抽搐扭动。指尖死死钩住地板，他紧咬了牙关。

真是太爽了！但丁无法思考，脑海一片空白，快感烧遍他的身心。他的穴肉紧紧吸住维吉尔的鸡巴，被维吉尔开始操干的力度顶得不断痉挛。每一下粗暴的抽插，都肏出一声含糊不清的哭叫。

按道理，他应该感觉很疼的，但他没有。他试着把腿再张开些，因为衣服太碍事了。太爽了，好舒服，他快到了，他只需要——

如梦初醒，他想起了「第一节课」。獠牙生长，轻易刺破了被他自己狠狠咬住的嘴唇，鲜血淋漓。他绷紧了身子，把屁股往后送，从紧咬的嘴唇间发出闷闷的呻吟。维吉尔的快乐优先……

他张开嘴，喘着粗气，低声说：“你的快乐……”

“没错。”维吉尔嘶吼着把但丁的身子往后拉，把他的屁股钉在自己的屌上，狠狠操进那个漏水般淌个不停的小洞里。他想再一次射进但丁的身体里，标记那新长出来的雌穴，让但丁彻底染上他的气味，让所有人都知道这只宠物属于谁。

“你是我的。只要你乖乖听话，循规蹈矩，我自然会好好待你。我只有这点要求，亲爱的宠物。”维吉尔低吼着不停顶胯，一边抚慰但丁的分身。他接着说：“你这份可爱的惊喜让我很满意，作为奖励，这次你可以先射。”这样等到但丁高潮，他就能感受鸡巴被这嫩屄紧紧夹住的感觉。

但丁打了个冷颤，双眼迷离地任由身后人鱼肉。被维吉尔如此粗暴地使用，愉悦的酸痛却水涨船高。当他满脑子只剩下「还要更多」的时候，还有什么逻辑可言呢。毕竟被维吉尔操的感觉真是太 _好_ 了。

出乎意料的是，他的得到了 _优先_ 高潮的许可。他瞳孔涣散，放声喘息。维吉尔的一抽一插毫不留情，他傻笑着，晕乎乎地，爽得失智地在自己的尖叫声中释放了。

这感觉和他以前经历过的寻常性高潮不同。维吉尔按着他操个不停，听着那些淫秽湿滑的肉体拍打声，但丁感觉自己体内有什么东西在越收越紧，缩到了极致。水出如浆，更多的黏液从他腿间滴落。

但丁哭喊着射在了他手里，青涩的雌穴绞紧了维吉尔的鸡巴，让他忍不住低吼。宠物的嫩洞吮得他如登极乐，把他送上了巅峰。但丁里面又湿又热又脏，他在胞弟的啜泣中把性器埋得更深，用精液把但丁填得更满。

但丁浑身瘫软，因快感而不住痉挛，他被肏得几乎散了架，支撑不住自己，只能靠维吉尔用双手扶着。于是维吉尔抓住但丁的后颈，把他提了起来，然后在幼弟的肩颈之间咬了一口，留下深深的齿印来宣誓他对宠物的所有权。

“你是我的，永远不要忘记，但丁。”

但丁被维吉尔捏着脖子毫不费力地拎了起来，不由得呜呜了一声。他的脑子已经乱成了一锅粥，想不通为什么在被咬之前的一切都感觉 _那么好_ 。剧烈的刺痛与快感相得益彰，他发出又一声哀叫。他属于维吉尔，他是维吉尔的宠物，他再也不会忘记了。

这正是他此时此刻的感受。

维吉尔松开了他的脖子，把他放倒在地上。阴茎还埋在但丁体内，维吉尔轻轻地把它抽了出来，欣赏着白浆从那张小洞溢出的景象。魔形盔板慢慢闭合，把他的种子关进但丁的阴穴里。

穿戴整齐，维吉尔瞥了一眼传送门，惊讶地发现它已经开启了。他思索着大门为什么终于打开了，又看见从里面拖出了那人类女孩的鲜血。哦，原来如此，原来这才是关键所在。阿卡姆这个卑鄙的渣滓，竟敢通过隐瞒事实来 _欺骗_ 他，对着自己的妻女都能下死手。等下次见到他，维吉尔一定会杀掉这只害虫，他根本不配活着。

他的注意力回到了但丁身上。他帮但丁把裤子拉好，盖住屁股，让他看起来不至于那么难堪。他看不出现在的但丁是否清醒，但无论如何，他还是说道：“我要去取父亲的剑了，来塔顶找我吧。”

他俯身轻抚但丁的脸颊，舔了舔他留下的咬痕，“我会等你的，可爱的宠物。”

然后他又离开了。

-TBC-


End file.
